Worry
by valnee
Summary: Dia ceroboh dan aku mengkhawatirkannya.


**Worry**

 **Pair**

" **Akashi Seijuurou x Furihata Kouki"**

 **Disclaimer**

" **Kuroko No Basuke milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei"**

* * *

Furihata Kouki duduk pada bangku yang berada di taman bunga di Tokyo, "Lelah" gumamnya. Ia menikmati angin yang menerpa wajahnya halus.

Tiba tiba seseorang menempelkan kaleng minuman yang dingin pada jidatnya, "Kau sudah lelah?" Tanya seorang yang telah menempelkan kaleng dingin pada Furihata itu.

"L-Lumayan, Akashi-san" jawab Furihata sedikit tergagap, pemuda itu duduk disamping Furihata dan meminum minuman yang ia beli tadi.

Pemuda yang duduk disebelah Furihata adalah Akashi Seijuurou, -mantan Kapten Kiseki no Sedai dan sekarang menjadi kapten (lagi) tim basket Rakuzan pada saat kelas 1- yang menandang status sebagai kekasih dari Furihata Kouki, pemain cadangan tim basket Seirin bernomor punggung 12 dan gagal saat me- _marking_ Akashi saat Winter Cup.

"Berhentin memanggilku 'Akashi-san', Kouki. Kau seperti memanggil ayahku" Akashi melirik Furihata, "panggil aku Seijuurou"

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Furihata disuruh oleh Akashi untuk memanggilnya dengan nama depannya, Seijuurou, tetapi tetap saja Furihata memanggilnya 'Akashi-san'.

"S…Se..Sei..juu..rou" Furihata berusaha memanggilnya tetapi cukup susah baginya. Akashi hanya menghela nafasnya pasrah, "Baiklah, terserah kau saja, Kouki, aku tak akan memaksa lagi"

Kenapa ia tak sanggup memanggil Akashi dengan nama depannya. Kenapa jantungnya tidak bisa santai dalam memompa darah. Kenapa suara jantungnya sangat berisik. Bagaimana jika Akashi mendengar suara jantungnya yang heboh ini.

Begitulah isi pikiran Furihata setelah ia berusaha mengucapkan 'Seijuuro' tadi. Suasana sunyi pun tercipta diantara keduanya.

"Ayo pulang, sudah hampir malam." Akashi beranjak dari bangkunya dan beranjak pergi, Furihata mengikutinya dari belakang masih dengan kepala yang tertunduk.

Furihata merasa bersalah pada kekasihnya yang absolut itu, ia ingin meminta maaf tetapi lidahnya sangat kelu untuk berbicara. Mereka berjalan pulang dengan kesunyian.

Padahal sudah jauh jauh Akashi datang ke Tokyo untuk menemui Furihata tetapi ia malah mengecewakan Akashi. Tak lama kemudian mereka telah sampai didepan rumah Furihata, "Masuklah" Akashi memandang Furihatanya itu.

" _Jaa_.. Aku akan masuk, terima kasih untuk hari ini, A-Akashi-san" Furihata berjalan lunglai dan masuk kerumahnya. Akashi menatap pintu rumah Furihata yang sudah tertutup itu, "Kau sangat lucu Kouki"

Akashi melangkahkan kakinya pergi.

.

Furihata merebahkan tubuhnya kekasur, "A-Akashi-san _gomen_ " gumamnya.

 _ **Drrrttt…Drrrttt…**_

Furihata meraih ponsel yang berada di saku celananya, "e..eeehhhh? I-ini ponsel Akashi-san" Furihata langsung bangun dan berlari keluar, "kenapa bisa terbawa olehku?"

Ia keluar rumah dan berlari menuju jalan raya, "Akashi-san pasti belum jauh dari sini" Furihata mempercepat larinya, "Kenapa dia bisa melupakan ponselnya yang dititipkan olehku? Bagaimana caranya ia pulang jika ia melupakan ponselnya? Akashi Seijuurou ceroboh"

Furihata menghentikan langkahnya dan melihat seorang yang ia cari cari sedang bersandar pada tembok, "A-Akashi-san"

Akashi menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Furihata, "A-Akashi-san! Kenapa kau sangat ceroboh?" Baru kali ini ia melihat Furihata memasang wajah cemas menahan tangis.

"Kouki"

"Bagaimana cara Akashi-san pulang jika ponselmu masih aku bawa? Bagaimana jika sudah tidak ada kereta yang berangkat ke Kyoto lagi? Bagaimana jika Akashi-san tersesat di Tokyo?" Furihata menangis, walaupun jika dipikir lagi perkataan Furihata itu tak mungkin terjadi karena Akashi menyandang gelar absolut, tak pernah salah.

Akashi menghampiri Furihata yang masih terisak itu, "Yang tertinggal hanya ponselku, Kouki. Kenapa kau sangat cemas seperti itu? Aku, _kan_ , masih bisa menggunakan telepon umum"

"Bagaimana jika itu rusak?" perkataan Furihata yang konyol itu membuat Akashi tersenyum tipis, Akashi merengkuh Furihata dalam peluknya.

"Sebegitunyakah kau mencemaskanku, sampai sampai segala sesuatu yang jarang terjadi kau khawatirkan" Akashi mengeratkan pelukannya pada Furihata.

"I-itu karena.." Furihata membalas pelukan Akashi "aku mengkhawatirkan Sei"

Akashi sedikit terkejut mendengar seorang Furihata Kouki memanggilnya dengan 'Sei', ia tersenyum puas dan mencium kening Furihata dengan penuh kasih sayang.

" _Arigatou_ , Kouki"

 **END**

* * *

Wah wah terimakasih sudah mau baca, maaf jika banyak typo dan cerita yang gaje. Maklum masih belajar


End file.
